Loki'd
by FringieDemigod
Summary: Fan fic request! Natasha gets regressed both physically and mentally into a baby by Loki! Clint has to watch over his lover until she's back to normal. "Jesus. Christ." The baby girl looked up at him and yawned, then stared at him with her emerald green eyes.


**Tumblr request: Fan fic request! Natasha gets regressed both physically and mentally into a baby by Loki! Clint has to watch over his lover until she's back to normal. Requested by boomerangbitches. Hmm, nice idea... Sorry for being that late, I have constant writer's blocks ^^"**

**Nat ;3**

* * *

**_(PROLOGUE)_**

"Jesus. Christ." Pepper breathed. "Same reaction I had when I found out this morning, Pepper. She's just sittin' there, I have no idea who or what did this to her." Clint's dirty blonde hair was in a terrible mess and he was still in his pajamas, or more like what he thought were his pajamas, which was an old T-shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans. Arlie was stumbling behind his father, still rubbing his eye out of sleepiness. Clint still could not comprehend what happened this morning:

_"Tasha, you up yet?" Clint pushed himself up and the covers away. His jaw dropped when a baby with red hair came in sight right where Natasha was last night. "TASHA?!" He shirked. He was pretty sure that he woke Arlie with that. _

_"What in the name of God-?!" Exclaimed Clint. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the other side where his wife was. "Jesus. Christ." The baby girl looked up at him and yawned, then stared at him with her emerald green eyes. _

_"Oh, geez."_

"Is that even Aunt Tasha?" Rachel tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows cutely. "I'm sure, kiddo, something must have shrunken her down that way." Clint told the blonde girl. Gabriel was still in awe, staring at the baby cradled in Clint's arms.

"You should, uh, take her to Bruce! Maybe he'll figure something out." Pepper suggested. "Maybe…" Clint nodded idly and walked towards the lift with Arlie bouncing after, following his dad.

"I'm sorry, but no science could explain why Natasha suddenly shrink to a baby…" Bruce checked the infant carefully in order not to hurt her. "Then I guess we'll be dealing with one more baby for a while…" Sighed Clint, taking his wife back from the scientist.

* * *

_**(DAY ONE)**_

"Why would you do something like this, Stark?" Clint narrowed his eyes at the light shining almost directly into his eyes. "This is called "being a parent", Barton." Tony placed the lamp down and shoved a bottle into his hands. "How do you feed a baby?" Clint's mouth hung open (h)awkwardly and nothing came out. The billionaire sighed and butted down into the chair in front of Clint. "Okay, let's start from scratch." Said the man, motioning at the clock. "Why three-sixteen in the morning? 'Cause your lovely yet baby-fied wife is going to be bailing for food, water, toys, _you_, starting..." Tony tapped his foot at the floor and finished his sentence when a cry erupted from Clint's bedroom. "... Now."

Clint murmured a curse under his breath and hurried over to his room before Stark could get his hands on his wife. He hoisted the baby up in the weirdest of angles and started rocking her gently. "You don't even know how to hold a baby, see?" Tony was attempting to take Natasha from Clint, but an arm swatted Tony's hand away. Pepper took Natasha into her arms and rocked her in her arms, humming a smooth tune until the baby became quiet again. "You have lots to learn, Clint." Pepper looked at the man. Clint shrugged and sighed. "Curse the guy who did this to her." He muttered before attempting to flop down into his bed. "Oh, no! Nonono, Barton, I wasn't even done with-!" Clint shut his bedroom door into Tony's face.

* * *

_**(DAY TWO)**_

"Arlie, hand me the diapers!" Clint called. The three-year-old stumbled over to the bag of diapers and gave them to his dad. "Oh, screw this…" Snarled Clint under his breath, making sure that Arlie didn't hear him. "Mr. Barton, do you wish for Mrs. Stark's assistance?" JARVIS asked in his usual British accent politely. "No, no, JARVIS, I think I'll keep trying- Stop, Tasha!" Clint growled, trying to keep the baby girl on the table. She was kicking insanely in an attempt to get away from Clint's restricting hands. Held against her will, the little redhead started to bail. Arlie squinted and covered his ears while Clint finally managed the diaper and was shushing Natasha.

"As if one baby wasn't enough…" Clint spun around to see Maggie with little Leah in her arms. "Figured you'd need some help." She placed her daughter onto the floor and went over to Clint. Leah crawled over to Arlie, who was sitting on the ground as well, and started batting him with her chubby little hands. "You definitely ran away from baby duty when Arlie was a baby, huh?" Maggie placed her hands to her hips, her wings slightly spread and her eyes staring at the inside-out diaper. "I was working!" Protested Clint. "I was on a mission in Europe, do you reckon that I can get to take care of my son?!" His voice bounced off the walls as Maggie backed off a little, folding her wings and Arlie looking up warily at his dad. "I- I'm sorry, I'm just stressed…" Clint lowered his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I know how you feel… Me too, really…" Maggie ran her fingers through her auburn hair, sitting down in the couch. Leah crawled unsteadily to her mom and leaned against her leg, as if she understood how Maggie was feeling. Seeing which, Arlie ran over to his dad and hugged his leg as well. Clint placed a small grin on his face and bent down to tousle his son's hair lovingly before returning to his baby-fied wife.

Clint finally got the diaper right when the doors of the lift slid open to reveal Thor and another figure. "You." Clint hissed, pulling out a gun and aiming it at the figure. "No need, my dear archer, my brother means no harm." Thor told Clint. Hesitantly, Clint lowered the gun a little but still didn't put it away. Arlie, on the other hand, relaxed and revealed himself from his hiding place behind his father's leg. "I'm still not believing…" Said Clint, squinting his grey eyes and pushing Arlie back behind his leg. Maggie also squirmed closer to Clint, cradling Leah protectively.

"My brother is right," Loki started. "I am here to… Uh…"

"Go ahead, Loki." Thor's deep voice rumbled.

"To… Apologize…" Loki murmured.

"For what?" Barked Clint.

"For turning your wife into that…" Loki pointed at baby Natasha.

"WHAT?!" Clint almost exploded. Arlie whimpered in fear and ran to Maggie when his father took off walking towards Loki. "I should have known that it was you that made Tasha a baby." Spat the archer, pressing the gun into Loki's chest.

"That's why I'm here to apologize!" Whimpered Loki. "The spell was meant for someone else but by accident it bounced off to Midgard and… You know the rest…" Clint sighed and backed away from the God, slipping his gun back into its holder by his waist.

"I don't care if you shrunk my wife or not, but do you have any ways to make her normal again?" Clint stared at the pacified God. "Well… About that…" Loki muttered. "The thing about this spell is that it only wears off itself after a week…" There was a deafening thud, and Clint was furiously pinning Loki to the ground. Arlie scampered backwards into Maggie's legs and Thor was stunned.

"You bi- pervert!" Clint yowled into Loki's face, choosing his words carefully as his mind reminded him that his son and a baby version of his wife was behind him. "Turn her back! Now!"

"I can't!" Loki put his hands up. "It's a kinda new spell and I never learnt about a counter-spell…"

"Says the God of Mischief and Lies." Clint growled.

"You know I'm pacified! Let me go!" Retorted the demigod. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." A smirk crept up Clint's face.

* * *

_**(DAY FOUR)**_

"Oooh, I think I'm getting the hang of this," Clint mused over the diaper that was perfectly and correctly wrapped around Natasha. The red-haired baby girl grinned adorably at Clint, her green eyes lovable little slits. Arlie also seemed to be helping out, as he understood clearly of what happened to his mother and he never questioned anything about the incident. In addition, the little three-year-old helped with the supplies and even his mother's meals, resulting in his father claiming that he will end up a better father he had been. "What do you think, малый хоук (small hawk)?" Clint asked his son using his Russian nickname. "It's awesome, daddy." The boy gave him a toothy grin. Arlie was often quiet and self-contained but he never shies away seeing strangers. The blonde kid knew a lot more than children of the same age as his. He knew perfectly clear that his parents were assassins and worked for SHIELD. He also learnt not to say a word about it.

"Pepper! About time." Clint waved at the blonde woman when he heard the doors of the elevator open. Rachel bounced out from behind her mother and ran over to Arlie. "Arlie! What's "book" in Russian?" The small girl asked. "Kнига." Arlie slowly pronounced the word. Rachel copied him and laughed.

"Ooh! Ooh! What about… "bird"?"

"птица."

"Why do you know everything?" She blinked at him. Arlie simply smiled at her and they ran off.

"Huh." Pepper looked at the diaper. "What?" Clint asked.

"Nothing, it's just… You finally managed it." Pepper answered before pausing for a few seconds and she started to laugh. "Hey, not funny!" Pouted Clint. Pepper giggled for a few moments longer before completely stopping.

"Well, I gotta admit. A son of a Russian trained-to-kill woman and an innate archer guy actually get to be smarter than a daughter of a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and his secretary. I'm impressed." Pepper smiled at Clint, changing the subject entirely. Clint laughed at Pepper's statement before shouting playfully at her. "What do you mean by that?" "Well-" The conversation was interrupted by a loud cry from the table. Natasha was wailing loudly, possibly for attention or she could be just hungry. "You want this?" Asked Clint, holding up the bottle with the milk inside. Natasha stared at it and wailed even louder, her little hands reaching for the bottle. "Alright, alright..." Clint scooped her up and sat down on the couch, placing the little baby on his lap and started feeding her. The baby finished the bottle quickly and after burping Natasha, Clint sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Want me to take it from here?" Pepper eyed Clint, who was slowly falling asleep. "No, I'm fine. I just look at this as what the "gods" do to me when I wasn't home to take care of this baby stuff." Said Clint, making the blonde woman chuckle.

"Maybe we will have the "our kids" conversation soon, huh?" Smiled Pepper, standing up and walking towards the elevator. "Yeah. Sure." Grinned Clint.

* * *

_**(DAY SEVEN)**_

"Mm... Clint?" The emerald eyes slowly slid open and stared up and worried storm grey ones. "Tasha! You're awake! Thank God!" Clint had to admit: he had never heard himself that excited before. "Tasha..." Whispered the archer in joy, burying his head into his wife's hand. Natasha hesitated for a moment, trying to remember what had happened in the last six days. She ran her fingers into Clint's hair gently and kissed his cheek when he rose from her hand. "What really happened, Clint? I don't remember anything." Said Natasha finally, looking at Arlie, who had his old poker face on again and sitting next to his father.

"Well..." Clint eyed Pepper, who was standing by the door, then looked back at Natasha. "It's complicated."

"You know I love complicated stories."

"Sigh. Okay, you were regressed into a baby by Loki."

Natasha threw away her sheets and pushed Clint aside. "THOR ODINSON! GET YOUR BROTHER HERE NOW!"


End file.
